Talk:Freeza's race
Question Trivia section says this: The Frost Demon race has never received an actual name within the anime and manga. They were only referred to as "Frost Demons" in the video game, Dragon Ball XenoVerse, when Cell engages a member of Freeza's family in battle. If this holds true, then where do the kanji and rōmaji come from? 03:30, October 29, 2015 (UTC) : I believe Ten supplied them, so let me check on that.—Mina Țepeș 05:14, October 29, 2015 (UTC) ::: Don't remove it untiL i can verify its legitimacy.—Mina Țepeș 05:17, October 29, 2015 (UTC) ::::...Don't worry. 05:18, October 29, 2015 (UTC) ::::::According to Ten, he didn't make the kanji and romaji up....but he doesn't remember where he got it from.—Mina Țepeș 05:20, October 29, 2015 (UTC) -w- Well that helps a lot. 05:26, October 29, 2015 (UTC) : Yeah, I know. I'll try and get him to remember.—Mina Țepeș 05:32, October 29, 2015 (UTC) Abilities? Where is the abilites section? Legendary Super Saiya-Jin 4 (talk) 17:09, March 25, 2016 (UTC) : It's not added yet; this page was made in the wiki's first days, so Ten most likely didn't factor in abilities when he made the page. You are free to start an abilities section, if you'd like, and the rest can edit as we see fit, or leave it, depending on how it looks.—Mina Țepeș 17:45, March 25, 2016 (UTC) ::: Okay, Ten has given me an actual reason why there's no abilities section, and while the words are like poison in my mouth, I....agree....with....him. Okay, that hurt. Moving on, he says there was no abilities section because the only Frost Demon we've seen exhibit powers are Freeza — and now Frost — both of whom are mutants unique to their clans. Its also been stated that Freeza's clan is stronger than the other Frost Demons, and only his specific clan possesses these innate powers and cruelty, meaning other Frost Demons wouldn't have those powers, or at least "might not", so anything we add would be pure conjecture as we're basing it off of two examples, both of whom are more or less the same person. So, we should leave the abilities section out of the article.—Mina Țepeș 18:00, March 25, 2016 (UTC) Name I would join this wiki but the name of this page is "Frost Demon" which is not the name of Freeza's race. Frost Demon is only a term in the English version of XENOVERSE Meshack (talk) 19:41, May 28, 2016 (UTC) :You are literally a frequent of DB wiki and all of a sudden you have an issue, with misinformation and a great standard of sourcing? Also, please read the talkpage before making the same reiterated points on talkpages: http://imgur.com/pRA8Dkq We're not stating the name is canon. I'm not going to pretend that I know this to be the case, because its not my claim to defend. —[[User:New World God|''NewWorldGod]] 00:04, May 29, 2016 (UTC) Well since it's not the official name, the page should be called Freeza's race. Calling it Frost Demon is like Funimation saying Arcosian — Meshack :You're immensely dense. Nothing goes through your head and you act as if you speak before you think. Let me put the training wheels on. Freeza's race has ''never been specifically named. Ever. I don't care what authority you appeal to I've specifically requested a translator to translate the source material. The place you get "freeza's race" is from Toriyama's words but is not specifically naming them that. He's speaking in generalities. If you don't know, don't own source material don't waste my time having to debunk your nonsense. The name is a placeholder until we get one. —[[User:New World God|''NWG'']] 00:36, June 13, 2016 (UTC)